


Even greener

by starshi



Category: Canonverse - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Colorplay, Intimacy, M/M, Softcore Porn, fluff?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshi/pseuds/starshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always been bad at staying within the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even greener

**Author's Note:**

> "[Green](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/128521.html)" severely lacked a sequel, so... here we go. Now with 100% more smut. Enjoy!


End file.
